Entre deux écrans
by Majesticfallboard
Summary: "Shikamaru soupira. Vingt-six minutes. Il lui avait fallu près d'une demi-heure pour lui apprendre le fonctionnement de skype, et surtout, la guider pas-à-pas afin de connecter la webcam à son ordinateur... Sans évidemment avoir à défoncer le bord usb." /One shot.


_Petite histoire sans grande prétention, mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!_

* * *

 **Temari souhaite commencer un appel vidéo.**  
 **Accepter** ( _Alt+C_ ) **Refuser** ( _Alt+D)_

Shikamaru soupira. _Vingt-six minutes_. Il lui avait fallu près d'une demi-heure pour lui apprendre le fonctionnement de skype et surtout, la guider pas-à-pas afin de connecter la webcam à son ordinateur... Sans évidemment avoir à défoncer le bord usb.

 _Que c'était chiant.  
_  
Son propre ordinateur lui avait été livré avec caméra intégrée, et une dizaine de logiciels de messagerie, de traitements de texte, de jeux idiots et d'autres trucs sans importance avaient également été pré-installés. Mais bon, évidemment les choses étaient différentes à Suna.

De gros progrès et changements technologiques (certains parlaient même de révolution) avaient vu jour après la Quatrième Grande Guerre shinobi, depuis près de trois ans donc. Dans son quartier, chaque maison avait presque accueilli à bras ouverts l'invasion des télévisions - grosses machines produisant bruits et images qui poussaient les gens à passer la journée entière scotchés devant leurs écrans. Enfin - ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il était totalement hostile à cette nouvelle ère, non. Shikamaru avait simplement été élevé au sein d'un foyer aux valeurs traditionnelles et il ne pouvait rester affalé dans son canapé trop longtemps sans penser entendre la voix stridente de sa mère le fustiger.

Mais c'était l'économie prospère de Konoha qui avait favorisé l'essor de la technologie - les choses allaient un peu plus lentement à Suna qui avait essuyé de plus grosses pertes lors de la Guerre. C'était parfaitement logique.

Mais l'As de Konoha savait que Temari pourrait aisément emprunter un ordinateur une heure ou deux. Il s'en était même assuré.

Et c'était pourquoi, après en avoir un peu discuté avec elle (et l'avoir longuement entendue se plaindre de la fragiles de ces 'satanées petites choses'), il avait décidé de lui offrir une webcam flambant neuve. Le fait qu'une si petite chose puisse coûter une somme aussi astronomique était simplement révoltant - mais bon, Shikamaru s'était dit que ça en valait la peine.

Temari les avaient considérés tour à tour avec curiosité, lui, le petit bijou de technologie ainsi que le manuel d'instructions _fait main,_ sans un mot. Elle réagissait toujours aux petites attentions qu'il pouvait lui témoigner avec ce mélange de surprise teinté de méfiance - question d'habitude ou d'habitude justement à prendre, avant que son visage ne se détende et qu'elle le remercie d'un sourire sincère.

Et Shikamaru aimait vraiment ce sourire, alors il avait comprit qu'elle appréciait également ce petit geste - et qu'en définitif, ça en valait _déjà_ bien la peine. Le bout de ses oreilles s'étaient ensuite embrasé devant le regard interrogateur qu'elle lui envoya, sourcils arqués - rah, et puis zut. Il était juste normal qu'il fasse son possible pour voir sa copine plus souvent, non ?

Une semaine plus tard - ils y étaient. Enfin, ils y étaient _presque_.

Shikamaru était parvenu à activer son propre micro et cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il la guidait vocalement, tandis qu'elle lui répondait, rageusement, par écrit.

 _Dieu que c'était chiant.  
_  
Et la voilà maintenant, qui perdait patience avec _lui_.

 **(6:03) Temari dit :** tu attends quoi  
 **(6:03) Temari dit :** ?  
 **(6:03) Temari dit :** dépêche

( **6:04) Temari dit :** accepte ce fichu truc

Il arqua un sourcil en voyant soudainement son écran se mettre à _trembler_.

 **(6:04) Temari vous a envoyé un wizz.  
**  
Tiens - il ne lui avait pourtant pas encore appris ça.

 **L'appel vidéo a commencé.**

« _T'as pris ton temps_. »

Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres - enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'il présuma car elle se tenait bien trop près de la caméra.

« Tu pourrais te reculer un peu ? Je te vois pas bien là. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Temari obéît docilement et s'assit sur ce qu'il pensa être son lit. Son écran lui faisait maintenant l'honneur de montrer bien plus qu'un tiers de narine et un coin de sa bouche. Shikamaru savait que sa petite amie revenait tout juste d'une mission au pays de la Brume, mais elle avait l'air bien.

Comme d'habitude, ses cheveux étaient noués en deux grosses couettes désordonnées, ses yeux bleu sarcelle le regardaient avec une légère incrédulité (il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ces nouveaux dispositifs technologiques) et elle portait son habituelle tenue de mission. C'est-à-dire un ensemble jupe-blouse blanche, surmonté d'une armure en fer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Temari parvenait à se battre (et qui plus est, à massacrer ses ennemis) avec des jupes ou des kimonos aussi courts, mais elle le faisait. Et elle avait l'air en forme.

Vraiment **_en formes_** _._

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était vraiment attendu à ce qu'elle porte quelque chose de spécial pour l'occasion. Non. Pas besoin de toute façon.

Il essaya de ne pas rester trop longtemps fixé sur ses jambes longues et hâlées quand elle les croisa, mais il reçu tout de même un petit regard suffisant.

« _Bon, ce truc est assez pratique. Et ça va vraiment nous être utile. Mais j'espère quand même que c'est pas simplement pour pouvoir me matter à ton aise._ »

Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche - mais pas assez pour masquer son amusement. Et de toute façon, c'était bon de l'entendre comme ça. Non pas que le son de sa voix lui ait manqué.. Non. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il dise quelque chose d'aussi cliché à son _écran_. C'était bien trop gênant. Bien trop chiant. Et elle était bien du genre à lui raccrocher à la face en se moquant.

« T'es chian..- »

Il s'arrêta pile à temps. Super. La première chose qu'il lui disait - visage-à-visage, écran-à-écran : il n'avait rien de trouver de mieux à répliquer. Shikamaru laissa échapper un soupir, bien qu'ils sachent tout deux que ce n'était qu'en façade.

« Tu ne devais pas rentrer plus tôt de Kiri ?  
\- _J'étais censée, oui. Mais il a commencé pleuvoir. Genre, vraiment. Des torrents d'eau. Ca ne m'aurait pas arrêtée et Gaara a besoin de moi ici, mais..-,_ il la coupa.  
\- Tu ne voulais pas en plus me laisser poireauter, oui. Ca me touche. »

Son sarcasme fit mouche - le rire franc de Temari raisonna dans les murs de sa chambre. Il était sincèrement heureux de l'entendre et de le voir. Non pas qu'il lui dirait, non - pas quand elle était sur le point de se moquer de lui.

« _Tout va bien, Monsieur le pleurnichard. Je suis en un seul morceau et en pleine forme._  
\- C'est ce que je vois, oui..  
 _\- Et toi ? T'en as fini avec ce parchemin à décrypter ?_  
\- Vraiment chiant à faire, mais oui. On en est venu à bout, rien de bien..- »

Elle le coupa.

« _Et elle ?_ »

Temari avait un peu perdu de sa superbe, et c'était à son tour, à lui, de sourire.

« Shiho ? Et bien _moi_ je vais bien, merci. »

Elle ne releva pas cette fois-ci. Ca n'en valait pas la peine, apparemment. Mais un éclat de fierté animait ses yeux.

« _Ah, bien. Je suppose qu'elle préfère ne pas avoir affaire à moi._  
\- ... Tu sais, moi aussi j'éviterais ça. »

Ouais, y'avait pas un doute là-dessus. Temari avait beau être du genre intimidante, son éventail avait de quoi vraiment vous filer la frousse : sa force, sa taille, son poids et ces putains de tornades géantes...

« _T'en es bien sûr ?_ »

Il répondit à son sourire en coin par un petit rire. Oui - bon, _ça_ c'était une toute autre affaire.

Mais d'un coup, il le remarqua: le tableau derrière-elle, sur le mur. Il ne parvenait pas à le distinguer assez bien pour en être sûr, mais on aurait bien dit une belette au pelage blanc, menaçante comme pas deux. Étrangement familière.

 _Ce fichu éventail._

« C'est ta chambre ? »

Contrairement à Temari qui connaîtrait bientôt chaque coin et recoin de son village (ils se gardaient d'ailleurs bien d'en informer le Hokage), il n'était allé qu'une fois à Suna. Pour une mission de rang b. Il y a quatre ou cinq ans maintenant. Et Shikamaru devait admettre qu'il était assez curieux de voir dans quel genre d'endroit avait grandi et vivait maintenant Temari. S'il avait à deviner, il partirait sur une chambre assez simple. Du genre propre, pas trop encombrée, lumineuse. Pratique. Avec peut-être une photo ou deux de ses frères. (Et de lui, peut-être ? Un cliché d'eux deux datant du mariage de Naruto avait rejoint le meuble de sa cheminée. Ce souvenir trônait à côté de l'équipe Asuma, de ses deux parents et de lui, petit, de Miraï et de Rikumaru. ) Ca, et un bazar énorme dans son armoire, assurément.

« _Oui !_ »

Ses yeux s'étaient brusquement animés et il se sentit sourire bêtement en retour. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa contrée natale ou d'une vieille tradition sunnienne, il lui semblait que tout en elle tenait à s'illuminer.

Et Shikamaru admettait volontiers que _les choses exotiques_ lui plaisaient, à lui aussi, tout particulièrement.

« _-heures maintenant ! Ca n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois chaque année. Je vais te montrer ce que ça donne dehors, attends. Tu vas adorer la vue_ ! »

La vue ? Elle était déjà pourtant bien attrayante. Attendri (ou plutôt, rendu stupide) par l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie, Shikamaru la laissa s'approcha encore et encore de la webcam... Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne brusquement conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Non ! Ne touche..- »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur la webcam, _la massacrant_.

 **L'appel vidéo a été interrompu.**

 **Pour nous soumettre un rapport de bug, cliquez ici.**


End file.
